Bulletproof
by Trinity Bellwoods
Summary: "Oh we're careful and we're cunning, but we're easily bruised. I don't want to lie about it, I'm not bulletproof." (S/V) (R&R) (PG-13 For Later Chapters)
1. Prologue : Prologue

BULLETPROOF  
  
"Well it would be great to be so strong."  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my short story "Should Be Dancing"! I had no idea that any of you would respond! As in regards to a sequel to that, look out for one soon! Uhmm, this is my first long story, I decided to name it "Bulletproof", of which you'll find out why in later chapters. lol, duh. The prologue is just lyrics, but if you take a quick look through them, you'll see the basis to the story!  
  
  
  
Spoilers: None, as of yet.  
  
Lyrics: "Bulletproof" (not mine)  
  
Disclaimer: Two words. Not mine!  
  
Category: Refer to Chapter One, Please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Bulletproof.  
  
  
  
Tell me one more time again,  
  
just like I didn't hear you,  
  
Like I don't know what's goin' through your mind,  
  
I do.  
  
I played the same game too.  
  
I know it's hard to stop,  
  
even when you want to.  
  
  
  
Now the moon lights up your face.  
  
I can see you're cryin',  
  
You never liked me to see you cry it's true.  
  
I've done some cryin' too.  
  
Know the hardest part about it's  
  
tryin' to hide it from you.  
  
  
  
Well it would be great to be so strong.  
  
Never needed anybody else to get along.  
  
But we're so scared of the silence,  
  
and the tricks that we use.  
  
Oh we're careful and we're cunning,  
  
but we're easily bruised.  
  
I don't want to lie about it,  
  
I'm not bulletproof  
  
  
  
Well I've finally found a way,  
  
to hide from all your glances.  
  
'Till the waiting game we play is through.  
  
I can't.. what's the use?  
  
When all I really want to do is hide out with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it would be great to be so strong.  
  
Never needed anybody's help to get along.  
  
But we're so scared of the silence,  
  
and the language that we use.  
  
Oh we're careful and we're cunning,  
  
but we're easily bruised.  
  
I don't want to kid about it,  
  
I'm not bulletproof  
  
  
  
Tell me one more time again,  
  
well I guess I didn't hear you.  
  
And I don't know all the secrets that you keep inside.  
  
I've tried the same thing too,  
  
but they all come pouring out of me when I'm talking to you.  
  
  
  
Well it would be great to be so strong.  
  
Never needed anybody else's help to carry on.  
  
Well I'm not waking up each morning,  
  
with forgiveness I can use,  
  
No I'm careless and I'm cruel  
  
But I'm still easily bruised.  
  
But I'm so tired of lying about it,  
  
I'm not bulletproof  
  
Oh and I'm not gonna lie about it,  
  
I'm not bulletproof. 


	2. Chapter One : The Meeting

BULLETPROOF.  
  
"Well it would be great to be so strong."  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's chapter one! Feedback is really appreciated!  
  
  
  
Spoilers: None, as of yet.  
  
Lyrics: "Bulletproof" (Two words....not mine)  
  
Disclaimer: Two more words. Not mine!  
  
Category: It's not really set after anything...just a alternate I guess, Sydney/Vaughn side-series, really.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting.  
  
Sydney leaned her head backwards against the cool porceline of the bathtub. Letting out a small sigh, she was glad that she didn't have work that night. Although she still referred to four a.m. the middle of the night, Sloane didn't. He had her going on a mission to Japan the next "morning", her flight left at four a.m. And then of course she would have her handlers' counter-mission to do as well.  
  
  
  
Bending forwards, she turned the tap marked with 'cold' off, and let the pure hot water stream at her feet. She knew that if she let it run too long, Francie would get mad at her for using all the hot water, and she would come out looking like a shriveled lobster. But she didn't care. If she had to 'save the world' tommorrow, she deserved a bubble bath!  
  
  
  
The shrill ringing of her phone jerked her thoughts away from her. Groaning, she turned the tap off, and leaned to take the cordless phone from the toilet seat. Sometimes a girl just couldn't get any relaxation!  
  
  
  
" Hello?....." she asked, not even trying to hide her annoyance. Even though the voice on the other end made her stomach do cartwheels, she was still royally pissed off. Hanging up, she drained the tub, and threw on the nearest robe. She was wrong. Even superheros don't get baths.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Vaughn stared at the phone, silently wishing it to ring. He knew he didn't have to call her, he had already told her everything she needed to know about her counter-mission the day before between two gas pumps. But part of him ached to hear her voice. 'Alright, dude, now you're just playing dumb. Sydney doesn't want to talk to you, it's her night off! Let her relax!' He was thinking this as he dialed her phone number.  
  
  
  
" Joey's Pizza?....." he murmured, asking himself why he was doing this.  
  
  
  
" Got the wrong number." he heard her voice on the other line. And the sound of water splashing. 'Damn it, you were right,' he silently berated himself, 'She just wanted to take a bath, but your too wound up and you have to go and ruin her day, too! It's not even about SD-6, or the FBI for that matter!' Vaughn hung up the phone, and decided he had lost it. He had utterly and completely lost it.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Jumping out of her car quickly, Sydney did a small spot search before entering the ware house she was to meet Vaughn. Typical. As soon as she relaxes, he goes and phones, and frazzles her nerves again.  
  
  
  
Pushing through the door, Sydney walked through the foundation-and-pipe- bearing room until she reached the one she knew all-too-well. She immediately saw his figure in the middle of the room, his head bowed.  
  
  
  
" Vaughn? Is everything alright?" she asked, quickly crossing the room. Vaughn slightly jumped, and turned around to face her. She looked normal for once. No red wigs, no skintight leather, no...anything. She was Sydney. Sydney, the type of girl that he could fall in love with.  
  
  
  
When he realized he hadn't replied for over a minute, he quickly said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
  
  
  
" I'm fine! Absolutely! Why do you ask?" as soon as the words left his mouth, he kicked himself. 'She asked because you called her down here at ten at night, when you know she has to be out of the country in five hours.'  
  
  
  
" I asked 'cause it's not a normal thing for you to call me down this late, considering I talked to you less then a day ago, Vaughn. What's up?.." she asked, curiosity peaking at her voice. Vaughn looked up, wondering what he had got himself into.  
  
  
  
Whatever it was, he had stuck his foot in it this time.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Looking at Vaughn, Sydney's forehead slightly crinkled. 'Damn those green eyes. Damn that smile. Damn that.... everything. Damn him for making me forget about Danny, and damn him for confusing me so much.' she thought, watching as his face changed to utterly confused to deep thought. Sydney was silent, too stuck in her own thoughts. 'You haven't even mourned Danny, what the hell did you go falling for him? Falling for your handler? What if someone finds out?....You'll never see him again, probably." Sydney sighed silently, knowing she too had that same confused look.  
  
  
  
" I uh, called you down here because...well, I'm not too sure. I just needed to talk to someone. Hear someone's voice...I know I shouldn't have bothered you or anything,..."  
  
  
  
Sydney smiled slightly, watching him shift uncomfortably. Extending one hand, she rested it on his forearm. He raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
  
  
" Vaughn, it's alright. I understand." she whispered, letting her hand drop down. It was true, though. He didn't even have to say it, but she still understood.  
  
  
  
Tell me one more time again,  
  
Just like I didn't hear you,  
  
Like I don't know what's goin' through your mind,  
  
I do. 


	3. Chapter Two: Japan

BULLETPROOF.  
  
"Well it would be great to be so strong."  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two! Feedback is really appreciated! This one is much longer then number one, hopefully they can stay this way :) Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! I never expected that many! Please ready and review, though :) Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Check out http://alias.fan-atic.org for my Alias website, including fan fiction!  
  
Spoilers: None, as of yet.  
  
Lyrics: "Bulletproof" (Two words....not mine)  
  
Disclaimer: Two more words. Not mine!  
  
Category: It's not really set after anything...just a alternate I guess, Sydney/Vaughn side-series, really.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two : Japan.  
  
After five long hours in the back of a Japanese airplane, three on-flight movies, four plastic meals, and enough memories to last a lifetime, Sydney touched ground. Slone needed a disc that contained information he needed to keep SD-6 on top. Sydney was to retrieve that by going to Japan, sneaking into a party, and getting upto the owner's room to steal that disc. Sydney didn't know how he would read it, anyways. She knew very well Sloane didn't understand Japanese. To tell the whole truth, he didn't have a very good ear for languages.  
  
The counter-mission was simply to copy the disc on her way back to the United States. Simple enough. Vaughn hadn't even had to accompany her this time, as he normally did on counter-missions.  
  
Sydney stepped onto the pavement, and immediately fell into a deep red car for her to use. She was already dressed in her disguise, a gold mini-skirt, black bra and see through shirt, blonde wig, and pounds of makeup. And of course the boots. The knee-high, lace up boots she couldn't walk one foot in.  
  
Slipping the key into the ignition, Sydney sped off. 'Now or never!' she thought to herself, turning on the street the party was located at. The headset she could talk to both SD-6 and Vaughn with, crackled. Looking down, she saw it was Vaughn's office number on the caller i.d attached to her belt. Quickly pulling the car across the street, she pulled the window up, hoping the black window coating would do it's work. This mic was bugged so that Vaughn could hear everything, but Sloane's messages were delayed several seconds and Vaughn okay-ed them.  
  
" Hello?" she whispered, knowing the car wasn't bugged. She didn't feel too well, however.  
  
" Sydney! Sydney, can you hear me?!" Vaughn yelled over the earpiece. Static cut him up, but Sydney could hear the most part. She jumped when his voice echoed into his ear.  
  
" Yeah Vaughn! What's the matter?" Sydney asked, unbuckling her seatbelt. She looked across the street, her eyebrows knotting when she saw the host (or in other words, the man with the disc) of the party jump into a car and jump away. Something wasn't right, she knew it.  
  
" Sydney I need you to get out of the house, get off of the block, get the farthest you can away from the house!" he yelled. Sydney jumped, not knowing this would come out of his mouth. Sydney panicked for a moment, her hands shaking so fast she couldn't get the keys into the ignition. When she did, the car didn't start. It moaned and groaned, but the engine refused to start. " Sydney!"  
  
  
  
" Vaughn the car won't start!"  
  
" Get out of the car! Get out of the car and run!" he yelled. Sydney breathed quickly, jumping out of the car and trying her best to run down the street block. Her heals were thinking otherwise, though. Her ankle snapped sideways, and she dropped to the ground. Sydney knew something was wrong when her ankle felt as though it were on fire.  
  
---  
  
(Fifteen Minutes Before.......)  
  
" Agent Vaughn, I have Jack Bristow on the phone." Vaughn immediately picked up the phone, never tearing his eyes away from his computer screen. Sydney checked in with him every few moments. She would keep doing this until she was out of the house, disc in hand.  
  
" Hello?" Vaughn said into the reciever, immediately Jack's voice seemed panicked.  
  
" Is Sydney still looking for that disc?"  
  
  
  
" Yeah, she just got there. Why?"  
  
" Get her out! Get her out of the area as soon as possible! Sloan is blowing up the building in twenty-three minutes, Vaughn! There is no disc. Sydney has been set up."  
  
---  
  
BOOOM.  
  
Sydney felt something hit her rib cage. Something blew up. And she was stuck in the middle of it.  
  
As soon as she had heard her ankle snap, something had exploded. Sydney used her arms to pull herself as far away as possible, but it didn't work. She was only fifty-or-so feet from where the explosion was. Her car was, without a doubt, totalled. Sydney felt another piece of the wreckage smash her head.  
  
" Vaughn? Are you there?" she whispered, feeling the dust coat her throat. She didn't know if her mic still worked or not. All she could hear was his innocent party guests screaming from inside the house, and out. 'Wait a minute...' Sydney realized there was no house. It had been blown up.  
  
" SYDNEY! SYDNEY! SHIT! ARE YOU THERE?" Vaughn's screams echoed down her ear canals, initially making her jump. Even though hell was literally happening all around her, she couldn't help but smile. 'Always the worrier.'  
  
" Yeah Vaughn, I'm here. I'm hurt. I snapped my ankle, and got hit by debris."  
  
" How bad are you hurt? Can you walk at all? Sydney, I need you out of that area, NOW."  
  
" I can't walk Vaughn, I can't. My ankle is snapped. I'm about to black out from the pa-"  
  
The last thing Sydney remembered was the feeling of cold cement colliding with the side of her head.  
  
---  
  
Vaughn stared at the tiny microphone, unable to speak. Sydney......what had happened to her? Immediately jumping back to life, he called the private jet he was able to use on emergancy occasions such as this. And hell, this was an emergancy. Sydney was blacked out, in danger of her life, in the middle of Japan.  
  
He had to do something.  
  
---  
  
The same black car drove back down the street, surveying the damage his boss had done. His face contorted slightly, looking at all the innocent people who's lives were lost.  
  
" That's it, boss. I think that's her." the husky man broke the silence, pointing to a woman with blonde hair among the dirtied floor.  
  
" Yeah, let's see that photo again." the husky man handed him a color photo.  
  
" That her, boss?"  
  
" Bingo. Call Slone, tell her she's as good as dead."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
---  
  
The instant Vaughn's plane landed, he had been on his way to Sydney. Jack had stayed back at the offices, making sure anything else didn't corrupt.  
  
The whole way there, all Vaughn could think was 'why'?  
  
Why had Slone wanted to kill Sydney?  
  
Why had Slone killed hundreds of innocent people?  
  
Why was Sydney hurt, because she was just doing her job?  
  
Why did Sydney have a life such as this?  
  
Why did his stomach knot up every time he saw her?  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Vaughn pulled up infront of the wreckage. He couldn't very well jump out of the car and grab a secret agent from among the debris of risk of being caught. That's where a disguise came in handy. Pulling a ski mask over his face, he quickly surveyed the situation. There was a shiny black car sitting among all of the dust and blood. That meant something, he was sure of it.  
  
His eyebrows knotted when he saw the legs of a woman being thrown into the backseat of the car. Looking out of the car window feebily, he spotted Sydney about three feet away, a chunk of glass coming from her sholder. Cursing softly, he jumped out of the car, and took her limp body from the floor. How long had she been laying there now? Several hours? In the dark? Why hand't the police come yet? 'This is Japan. Who gives a damn, Sydney needs some help."  
  
He noticed the small sticker on the back window, and the image immediately registered in his mind.  
  
Vaughn watched the black car race off. Had they been looking for........?  
  
They had taken the wrong body.  
  
Of course anything was possible, expessially to mix up two bodies among all of this bloody mess.  
  
Placing Sydney as carefully as possible inside the car, he took one last look, before telling the driver to go.  
  
  
  
Slone had it in for Sydney, but why?  
  
I played the same game too.  
  
I know it's hard to stop,  
  
Even when you want to. 


	4. Chapter Three: I Know I'll Never be the ...

BULLETPROOF  
  
"Well it would be great to be so strong."  
  
A/N: I cannot apologize enough for how long this chapter took me! I had major major MAJOR mind block. But, here's chapter three, all nice and spiffy. I really love feedback :D Any suggestions/comments/ideas.  
  
Spoilers: A bit about Sark joining SD-6/Sark-Irina Communications.  
  
Lyrics: "Bulletproof" (not mine)  
  
Disclaimer: Two words. Not mine!  
  
Category: Refer to Chapter One, Please!  
  
Chapter Three: I know I'll never be the same. When Sydney woke up, she had no idea where she was, how she got there, or how long she had been unconscious for. Moaning slightly, she tried to prop herself up on her elbows. She realized that one arm was in a sling, and let out a cry of pain. His face almost immediately appeared above her, his eyebrows knotted.  
  
"Thank god you're up. I was starting to get worried. You've been passed out for three days." Vaughn explained. Sydney's mouth dropped open slightly, as he helped her sit up.  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember was an explosion. How did you get here, and where are we?" Sydney asked suddenly, realizing she had no idea what was going on. "Vaughn?"  
  
"I got on a flight over here as soon as I heard the explosion. I found you about eight hours after the explosion. Don't ask me why they didn't help you; it didn't look as though the police had even been there yet. Anyways, as I was trying to find you, these guys in a black van with a SD-6 logo on their back window pulled up and took some woman that looked like you, well, you all looked the same, covered in soot and blood. Anyways, I brought you to a hotel room, and called the emergency. After explaining I was CIA, they didn't take you to the hospital, just fixed you up here. Immediately after you were for the most part fixed, I called Jack, and he got you a safe house in France. That's where we are now."  
  
Sydney nodded, computing all of the information.  
  
"Well, wait. You said that there was a SD-6 vehicle looking for me. Why SD-6, they don't even know I'm-oh shit. Oh shit oh shit." Sydney murmured, reaching for the phone. "Does my father know?"  
  
"He's in a safe house in Arabia. Sloane found out about you both being double agents from Sark. They knew when they sent you here, that's why they sent you into a building set to be detonated. Weiss told me last night that Sloane is not happy, and is scouring the world for you with the best correspondents. He wants you two found dead, or alive."  
  
"Sark, who told him." Sydney commanded, forgetting about her ankle and trying to stand up. She winced, and immediately sat back down. Vaughn started at the floor tentatively, trying to ignore her question. "Who told Sark, Vaughn?"  
  
Vaughn looked at her carefully, studying the light lines in her forehead. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
Sydney looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She should have known that this would have happened. Trying to hold back sobs, she gave in, and collapsed into the side of Vaughn's body. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to soothe her.  
  
Jack sat by the fireplace in his safe house, watching the fire carefully. He had been right all along. Just as you rely on her, she stabs a knife in your back. Groaning softly, he picked up his cell phone, uncapped a silencer, and phoned CIA headquarters.  
  
"Weiss here."  
  
"Weiss. Have you gotten anything yet?" he asked quickly, looking around the room. He knew safe houses in general, were safe, but there always was that one time.  
  
"Yeah Agent Bristow. Seems that during the escapade last month with you, Sydney, and Irina defusing those bombs, she was slipping Intel to Sark during the minutes you were apart. She must have told him about you and Syd being double agents, because Sloane received the report on his desk three mornings ago. He immediately sent Syd on a mission that would get her killed, no matter how good she is. He had an assassinator coming after you, but it looks as though we got to you before they did."  
  
"Where's Derevenko, Sark, and Sloane?"  
  
"Derevenko is still in CIA custody, under complete lockdown. Sark was caught posing as a head op for a graphics company in Rome, and is under lockdown, too."  
  
"Sloane?"  
  
"Sloane is better at hiding. He's fled the states, we're sending agents out worldwide to try and find him. We'll take whatever measures, Jack. Don't worry."  
  
"What about all the SD-6 agents sent out to find my daughter and I?"  
  
"They'll be taken care of if they get within a ten mile radius of either of you. We have over fifty CIA officers stationed around the locations of the safe houses. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
Sydney wiped her tears away, sitting up as best as she could. Just as she did so, Vaughn's cell phone rang. She forced a smile, trying to stay as calm as possible. How could her mother do that to her?  
  
"Superman and Freelancer here. Yeah, alright. Perfect. Thank you, okay. Goodbye." Vaughn hung up the phone, and turned back to Sydney.  
  
"Since Sloane and almost half of the field correspondents are not at SD-6 premises, we've started hacking into their system files. Once we download all of their files and records, we'll delete them, and send in some CIA officers for infiltration of SD-6."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my god." 


End file.
